My Way
by Meiko Seijuurou
Summary: Dunia Hinata yang dulunya nyaman dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi 'berbeda'. Hinata yang dulunya manis berubah, membuatnya menjadi ptibadi yang lebih dingin. Sasuke yang dulunya tenang berubah menjadi sedikit, err ... menyebalkan? RnR


**Warning : ooc, typo(s), AU, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, abal, gaje, Author newbie.**

 **Rate : M untuk kata-kata kasar**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Naruto! Oper bolanya pada Gaara, dia bebas"

"Baiklah, Gaara tangkap!"

Gaara menerima operan bola yang diberikan oleh teman kuningnya, berlari ke arah gawang lawan, menghindari pemain belakang dan mengopernya kembali pada Naruto. Naruto menerima operan pengecoh andalan Gaara, menggiring bola dan memasukkanya ke arah gawang lawan dan dia berhasil mencetak angka.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun hebat!"

"Sugoiii!"

Teriakan gadis-gadis KHS (Konoha high school) mebahana memenuhi kupingku. Jujur, aku iri pada mereka yang dapat mengekspresikan diri mereka secara gamblang. Seorang gadis berambut kuning tampak memberikan handuk bersih kepada Naruto.

Aku meringis, rasanya begitu sakit. Aku meremas jantungku, seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menghantamnya. Ahh, Hinata sadarlah, untuk apa kau cemburu padanya? Kuputuskan untuk kembali menekuni bacaanku yang hampir selesai. Di sini, dibawah sebuah pohon beringin yang rindang,tanpa teman.

Walaupun aku tetap membaca, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Mengapa aku seperti ini? Bukankah aku adik Neji yang terkenal? Mengapa teman-temanku menjahiku? Bukankah kami berjanji akan selalu bersama?

Ini semua karena masa muda. Iya, karena masa muda yang bodoh ini. Mengapa mereka terjebak akan kemilau masa muda? Sementara aku, akan selalu berjuang untuk hidup di dalam sangkar emasku, sangkar emasku sendiri.

Perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku adalah putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga, iya benar Hyuuga yang itu. Hyugga yang menjadi pimpinan besar Hyuuga Corp. Umurku sekarang enam balas tahun dan sedang menjalankan tahun keduaku di KHS. Sekolah yang terkenal karena semua orang yang berada di sana adalah anak-anak dari kalangan berada. Dimana semua siswa dan siswinya berjalan akuh. Memuakkan. Dan yang lebih memuakkan lagi, aku sama sakali tak ada bedanya dengan mereka, terjebak pada pesona yang sama.

Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, aku selalu jatuh pada pada lubang yang sama. Sinarnya terlalu menyilaukan, tak bisa untuk diabaikan. Aku menyukai sinarnya yang masuk melalu celah-celah jeruji emasku. Sayangnya, cahaya itu tak dapat ditangkap.

"Hinata"

"Ha'i Sensei." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, apakah aku ketahuan sedang tidak memperhatikan? Bisa gawat kalau ayahku tahu.

"Tolong bantu Snsei membawa buku-buku ini ke ruangan Sensei, ya. Kau tahukan Sensei tak bisa membawanya saat ini." Kurenai sensei berkata seraya mengelus pelan perutnya yang membuncit. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Aku berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk buku, berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Berharap bisa cepat membawa semua buku ini ke ruang guru. Suasana berubah hening begitu aku melewati koridor. Tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk mengetahu kalau mereka takut atau mungkin pula mereka membenciku? Ah, siapa yang peduli akan hal itu. Toh, akan ada saatnya mereka berbaik hati padaku.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku di ruang guru, aku melangkah menuju tempat favoritku, bangku kusam di bawah pohon beringin.

"Naruto?" aku bertanya dengan ragu begitu melihat helaian pirang, pemuda itu tengah duduk di sarangku, tanpa diundang olehku. Dia berpaling melihatku, mata biru safirnya menatapku lembut.

"Oh, sodaku chan! Bukankah sekarang adalah hari yang indah untuk pergi ke kantin?"

Mataku menyipit curiga, pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Dan hei, aku tak ingin merusak hubunganku dengan teman baikku begitu saja. Aku harus bersikap defensif, meski pada pemuda yang aku sukai sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tempat ini milikku." Aku menunjuk tulisan Sadako yang terukir indah di bangku taman.

"Hei, hei ... inikan properti milik sekolah. Kau tak bisa mengusirku, Sa-da-ko chan"

"..."

Baiklah, aku tahu dia tengah memancingku untuk sedikit berdebat dengannya. Aku mendengus kasar, aku sudah bukan Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang pemalu, gagap, cengeng dan memiliki banyak kelemahan seperti itu lagi. Aku sudah berubah.

Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto didekatku, aku duduk dan membaca novel yang aku bawa dari kelas. Membiarkan si bocah kuning yang heran karena aku mengabaikannya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, berusaha untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Nee, mengapa kau jarang bergabung dengan kelompok itu lagi, Hinata chan?"

"Aku sibuk" ucapku singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari novel yang kubaca.

"Apakah Sakura tak pernah mengajakmu bergabung?"

"Sering"

Naruto kembali menutup mulutnya, suasana kembali canggung. Aku memfokuskan diri pada bacaan yang tengah kubaca. Entah ada angin apa, Naruto menggenggam tanganku kemudia menarik paksa diriku. Dia berjalan sambil menyeret paksa dirik. Aku sadar sekarang kami menjadi perhatian semua orang.

"Naruto, hentikan ini!" aku berusaha untuk menarik tanganku, tak ada hasil yang baik.

Semua siswi yang menatap kami berbisik, mungkin mereka menghujamku, menganggapku sebagai jalang penggoda pangeran mereka. Ah, aku tak tahan akan hal ini, aku tak ingin kembali merasakan kesalahan yang sama. Aku menunduk, tak berani memandang ke depan. Aku bisa merasakan mataku mulai berair, kenangan akan masa lalu berputar-putar dikepalaku. Mungkin aku akan menangis.

Aku terus berjalan, hingga langkahku terhenti begitu aku menumbur pelan punggung tegap si pemuda kuning. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mataku bergerak memeriksa suasana sekitar.

"Ini ... kantin?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ting tong, benar. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak kesini, Hinata chan?"

"Hinata?" aku menegakkan punggungku begitu mendengar suara riang itu –suara Sakura.

"Selamat siang, Sakura chan" suara Naruto terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu, bodoh" Sakura menjitak kepala si kuning. Kemudian melangkah mendekatiku, tubuhku bergetar. Tidak, aku tidak boleh kabur. Aku harus menghadapinya, ini yang terbaik –itu yang pisikiater katakan padaku.

"Ha'i Saku chan" aku menampilkan senyuman terbaikku.

"Kau nyata? Aku sedang tak bermimpi kan?" Sakura menggapaiku dan mencubit pelan pipiku. "Itu menyaitkan, Saku chan." Aku mengelus pelan pipiku.

"Gomen, Hinata. Hanya ingin memastikan saja"

"Bagaiman Sakura? Hadiahku bagus bukan?" Naruto berkata seraya merangkul bahu Sakura. "Aku tahu kau ingin berterima kasih padaku, tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya. Tapi, jika kau memaksa, kau bisa menciumku sebagai gantinya." Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Jangan berharap, bodoh" ucap Sakura keras.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya, aku sangat rindu akan saat-saat seperti ini. Berkumpul bersama teman-temanku, walaupun harus mengorbankan perasaanku sekalipun. Aku membeku, perasaan aneh datang menghampiriku. Seperti, ada yang memperhatikanku.

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang kebanggaan KHS, seorang diri seperti orang bodoh. Aku merasa bodoh menolak tawaran Sakura dan Ino yang ingin menawarkan diri untuk mrngantarkan ku pulang. Mengapa aku menolaknya? Simple, aku merasa tak enak hati pada mereka jika harus memutar arah untuk mengantarkanku pulang.

Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu seperti ini, langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Jam ditanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 17:50, bagus. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

"Hinata?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri beberapa langkah disampingku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah. Hei, menunggu selama hampir dua jam tanpa minuman itu melelahkan.

"Supirmu tak menjemputmu?"

Aku menggeleng, kemana perginya supir gila itu pun aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku harus memberi tahu ayah akan kelakuan buruknya.

"Pulang bersamaku saja Hinata, sebentar lagi akan gelap. Tak baik perempuan sepertimu pulang terlalu malamkan?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya, aku akan pulang bersama Naruto? Prmuda tampan yang selalu kupuja sejak sekolah dasar dulu.

Naruto menariku menuju ke arah parkir, membimbingku menuju mobilnya. Aku menangikinya, mungkinkah aku perempuan pertama yang menaiki mobilnya? Pipiku memerah, aku melirik ke arah kaca spion, pipiku benar-benar memerah. Astaga, ini memalukan, ini tidak benar ... ini tidak benar. Ingat Hinata, Sakura menyukai pemuda ini, kau tak boleh menghianatinya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak juga"

"Hee, benarkah? Kau yakin?"

"Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi maaf. Kau tidak akan berhasil menyeretku untuk kedua kalinya Na-ru-to kun" aku mengeja namanya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

"Hahahaha ... kau benar-benar pintar Hinata, tak heran ayahmu memilihmu untuk menjadi penerus perusahaannya."

"Itu tidak benar, aku hanya menjadi penerus perusahaan yang ada di sini, sementara yang utama tetap saja akan menjadi milik Neji-nii."

"Tapi tetap saja keren Hinata, aku saja belum mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahku. Padahalkan aku ini anaknya." Naruto menggerutu pelan, aku tersenyum. Dia terlalu kekanakan.

"Mungkin ayahmu tidak ingin kau kehilangan masa mudamu, Naruto."

"Aaa, kau benar Hinata. Aku beruntung sekali! Ah, apakah karena itu kau jarang bergaul? Karena kau terlalu sibuk?"

"Tidak juga"

"Aku pulang!"

"Okaerinasai, Onee-chan" teriak adik kecilku –Hanabi. Terdengar langkah kecilnya mendekat, dia berhenti begitu melihatku, kemudian menerjangku dengan pelukan eratnya.

"Onee chan, gomene. Aku pinjam Kisame san untuk hari ini." Nada ringan dan ceria keluar dari mulut Hanabi.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku dulu"

"Hehehe ..."

"Otousan mana?"

"Mm, belum pulang"

"Oh, Hanabi chan sudah makan?"

"Belum, Hanabi ingin makan bersama Nee-chan" Hanabi kembali menghadiahkanku sebuah pelukan manja. Aku terkekeh melihatnya, aku tahu dia sangat merindukanku.

"Ha'i, ha'i ... ayo kita makan bersama."

End of Hinata POV

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kembali ke dalam dunianya. Diruangan inilah Hinata bisa membuka topengnya, ia tak perlu berpura-pura tegar.

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya, ia menoleh ke salah satu pigura foto yang ada diatas nakasnya. Di foto itu ada empat gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah tersenyum bahagia. Itu adalah saat-saat dimana ia merasa bahagia. Sampai kejadian itu mengubahnya.

Manik mutiaranya beralih ke pigura foto lainnya, foto keluarganya. Dimana ia masih dapat tersenyum bahagia bersama Okasannya, sekarang wanita itu tak berada di sini. Dia berada di London bersama Nii-sannya. Rumah terasa begitu 'mati' karena keabsenan kedua orang itu.

"Cepatlah kembali, aku merindukan kalian"

Tes ... tes...

"Apakah aku menangis? Hinata bodoh, berhentilah menangis!" semakin ia berusaha menepis perasaannya, semakin kencanglah isak tangisnya.

Mungkin ia harus pergi menemui pisikiater lagi?

Susana KHS pagi ini begitu riuh. Maklum saja, hari ini siswa-siswanya dibebaskan dari semua kegiatan belajar mengajar yang membebani mereka. Semuanya terlihat bahagia, kecuali satu orang. Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan lesu. Bagaimana tidak lesu jika kau belajar mati-matian hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dan dengan konyolnya ulangan tersebut dibatalkan begitu saja.

Dunia sudah gila. Pikiran itu terlintas di otak Hinata, teriakan gembira teman-temanya membuatnya jengah. Bagaimanpun itu terdengar seperti hinaan ditelinganya, seakan mencemooh semua kerja kerasnya selama tiga hari ini.

Dengan langkah kesal ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, tak lupa ia membawa salah satu novel tebalnya. Melangakah penuh dendam menuju tempat favoritnya, bangku yang selalu menemani harinya.

Hampir sampai, hampir sampai. Kalimat itu berputar-potar diotaknya, dan begitu ia hampir sampai, dia malah melihat kedua sejoli yang tengah bercumbu.

Oh, shit.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Hinata. Sekarang ia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang mengamati cumbuan panas mereka, dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, mereka bercumbu di sana, di bangku kesayangannya. Bagus, ingatkan ia untuk membawa pembersih kuman besok.

Hinata ingin berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya. Mungkin, ini adalah hari sialnya, karena belum jauh ia melangkah pemuda sialan itu telah berteriak memanggil namanya.

Holly crap. Hinata seolah membeku begitu ia berteriak mengancam akan menghancurkan rahangnya jika ia pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" Hinata langsung bertanya begitu si pemuda berambut reven sampai didepannya.

"Mauku? Kau bertanya apa mauku? Hyuuga. Aku memiliki banyak kemauan"

"Aku tak heran, kau memang tampak serakah"

"Ah, kau sudah berani melawan rupanya." Si pemuda membelai lembut pipi Hinata. merasakan setiap inchi kelembutan yang ditawarkan oleh kulit si gadis. Namun, dengan kasar tangan mungil si gadis menepisnya.

"Sungguh, Uchiha. Aku lelah, mengapa kau selalu menggangguku? Apa salahku? Seingatku aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu." Hinata berkata dengan nada pelan –terdengar seperti mengiba di mata Sasuke.

Air mata berada di pelupuk mata Hinata, sungguh ia benar-benar lelah akan hal ini. Seingatnya, pemuda ini bukanlah salah satu pembullynya saat ia SMP, ia juga tak pernah melakukan kesalah pada pemuda yang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

Pemuda ini benar-benar pandai menghancurkan topengnya menjadi berkeping-keping. Padahal, butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk memoles topengnya. Tak mendapat respon dari si pemuda, Hinata sadar, inilah saatnya untuk kabur dari cengkraman maut sang Uchiha.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata berlari menjauh dari sang Uchiha muda. Tak peduli ia menumbur orang ataupun terjatuh, saat ini pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Dia bisa gila, dia benar-benar perlu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Dimanakah tempat sepi yang tak bisa dijamah oleh Sasuke? Hinata terus bertanya-tanya, hingga otak pintarnya mendapatkan jawaban terbaiknya, toilet wanita. Tak ada pria manapun yang akan kesana, terlebih jika itu Sasuke. Hinata ingat Sasuke itu adalah pria angkuh, mana mungkin pria angkuh yang selalu membanggakan nama keluarganya itu masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Bisa-bisa nama keluarganya tercoreng.

Hinata menarik napas lega begitu ia memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin membaca novel bisa mengalihkan pikirannya? Hei, dimana novelnya? Hinata sadar ia kehilangan novelnya. Hinata kembali kalut, masalahnya itu adalah novel yang baru dikirimkan ibunya.

Hinata pikir ini memanglah hari sialnya, semoga saja ia tak menambah daftar sialnya untuk hari ini.

Mata Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama pergerakan si Hyuuga. Hell, gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan melihatnya. Harusnya tadi ia tak boleh tergoda akan mencumbu salah satu wanita jalang yang menggodanya. Damn, bagaimana jika Hinata menganggapnya sebagai lelaki brengsek? Lupakan itu, Hyuuga itu sudah lama menganggapnya sebagai lelaki brengsek.

Shit, ia merasa tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik akhir-akhir ini, ini semua karena ulah Hyuuga dan pesonanya yang menjengkelkan. She is so damn hot!

Bagus, sekarang isi otaknya sama saja dengan om-om hidung belang. Mungkin, Sasuke perlu mengalihakan otaknya dari pesona sang Hyuuga.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat mempesona dimatanya? Seingat Sasuke, gadis itu tak pernah menarik dimatanya saat ia tengah mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah dasar. Namun semua berubah ketika ia memasuki masa-masa remajanya. Tiba-tiba saja si Hyuuga benar-benar kelihatan menarik dimatanya.

Sasuke merasa dia akan menjadi gila, ia merasa menjadi seorang maniak gila yang selalu memperhatikan si Hyuuga. Mulai dari semua kebaikan hatinya yang menyebabkannya menjadi pribadi yang dingin, tak ada Hyuuga gagap itu lagi, dan perubahan itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menganggap Hinata yang sekarang itu lebih HOT. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar senang dengan keadaa Hyuuganya yang rapuh itu.

Kesenangan Sasuke bertambah karena ia mengetahui bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Hyuuga itu mencopot topengnya. Yup, hanya untuknya. Hanya dia dan akan selalu dia yang melakukannya. Bukankah itu terdengar spesial? Dia adalah laki-laki yang spesial dimata Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya, mungkin ia akan membiarkan Hyuuga itu lolos hari ini. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya melirik sebuah buku tebal dengan cover berwarna hitam. Tanganya terjulur untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Dibukanya halaman pertama buku tersebut, kemudian dia menyeringai senang.

Tidak, Sasuke tak senang karena mendapatkan salah satu novel best seller karya Paula Hawkins lengkap dengan tanda tangan dari si penulis. Dia senang karena nama Hyuuga Hinata tertulis rapi di atasnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaca ulang tulisan dengan tinta merah tersebut, hasilnya tetap sama.

"Bersiap-siaplah Hyuuga ... aku punya kejutan untukmu"

Hinata menatap horor buku novelnya yang tengah dipegang oleh pemuda yang menjadi orang terakhir yang ada di daftar orang yang ingin dia temui. Bagus, kesialannya bertambah satu. Entah apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh pemuda pongah satu ini.

"Hei, merindukanku Hyuuga?"

"Kem-kembalikan bukuku!" sial, Hinata merutuki dirinya yang kembali gagap.

"Ap-apa? Ak-aku ti-tidak mau!"

Hinata menyerengit tak suka, damn. Laki-laki dihadapnya ini tengah mencemooh harga dirinya. Kendalikan dirimu Hinata! jangan sampai goyah.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha san yang terhormat?"

"Um, aku hanya ingin kau mematuhi dua permohonanku saja" Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya, kena kau Hyuuga. Hinata bergidik, perasaanya mengatakan hal ini akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Petama, aku ingin kau memohon padaku." Seringai tetap menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, ini gampang, yang ia perlukan hanyalah mengenyahkan harga dirinya untuk kali ini saja. Apakah Uchiha ini tengah berbaik hati padanya? Hinata awalnya berfikir ia akan dijadikan budak selama seminggu atau apalah itu namanya.

"Aku mohon, Uchiha san" Hinata berkada dengan nada memelas.

"Ulangi, kali ini panggil aku Sasuke kun. Kau membuatku seolah-olah aku ini sudah tua"

"Aku mohon Sa-su-ke Kun" kali ini Hinata berkata tanpa nada memelasnya. Dia sudah cukup jengah dengan permainan sang Uchiha muda.

` "Dan yang kedua ..." Sasuke memberi jeda memberi kesan mendramatisir, sementara Hinata hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas. "Aku ingin kau pergi berkencan denganku." Hening sejenak, butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari Sasuke.

"APA"

TBC

Yo, minna

Sekarang Meiko ingin mencoba untuk buat fanfic multi chap, karena pas Meiko lihat-lihat lagi semua cerita oneshoot yang Meiko buat alurnya terlalu cepat. Jadi, ya perlu dirombak besar-besaran. Pas lagi mau ngerombak, eh kepikiran ide labil kayak begini. Yah, Mei tau kok ini fic gaje, idenya juga pasaran, dan EYDnya jauh banget dari kata bagus.

Mungkin Sakura belum terlalu banyak berperan untuk chap yang ini, tapi untuk kedepanya Sakura sangat berperan penting dalam fic ini. Adegan NaruSaku dan NaruHinanya juga masih sedikit.

Buat senpai-senpai yang mau membantu Mei atau mungkin mau memberi saran, Mei dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

Bagi-bagi ilmu dikit, hehehe *dilempar galon*

Um, ano ... Hinatanya beda jauh ya dari aslinya, buat yang ngefans sama mbak Hinata maafin Mei ya -. Hinatanya jadi agak sedikit kasar, hehehe *ditendang*

Dan itu Sasukenya ampun dah, nista amat, hehehe.

Akhir kata read and review please =^.^=


End file.
